


for an ordinary night

by fated_addiction



Series: semicolon [8]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: they get drunk. it's an accident. mostly, an accident.or, irene tries to make sense of things. she's just better when it's other people.or, that time that wendy kind of admits to watching porn.





	for an ordinary night

-

 

 

they get drunk.

it's an accident. mostly, an accident. wendy starts. irene tries to avoid it. but there's chicken and sleep is hard.

"home alone," wendy giggles, like _actually_ giggles. scrunched nose included. her arms splay out against the couch and irene snorts. claps her hand over her mouth. "oh stop," wendy says too. "you know how to laugh."

"we shouldn't be doing this," irene groans.

and really, it's true. she is expected early in the morning for a photo shoot. she'll make it; there's magic in cosmetic tricks, eye masks in the fridge, water bottles ready. wendy has a video filming with sunyoung. is excited about it. because it's selfish and hers. something that irene understands far too well to say it.

"yah." wendy turns her head. they have been on the couch for hours. her hair is a wild mess against her face. "no one's _here_. and you and i don't spend time together. since you avoid me."

"i don't."

"you _do_."

irene feels childish. she's the only one that can do that to her. wendy is filterless, but careful. around irene though? she has the tendency to be brutally honest, something that irene greets with nerves and dismay. you like her, she tells herself. but that's become a kind of mantra. you like her. you like her. you like _her_. being in her feelings only serves to kick the air out of her lungs. 

"i don't," she says quietly. the alcohol makes her head spin. her fingers press into her temples. there are four bottles of soju on the coffee table that have to disappear before sooyoung comes home. irene stares at the bottles. "i'm not good with... people," she mutters. "you know this. it's like i try and on a more superficial level, i can move forward -"

the couch shifts. wendy invades her space.

"if you're trying to convince me, joohyun-ah, you're going to have to try harder."

"what?" irene blinks.

"try." wendy pokes her arm. " _harder_. er, er, er."

irene feels her face flush. it makes her skin crawl and when she shifts on the couch, wendy stumbles into her side. she struggles to catch, push her, or maybe it's both, irene's hand clasping wendy's arms. to hold her up, she tells herself. but wendy is heavy, her expression insistent, and it comes out of nowhere, the sudden rush of feelings that claw at her stomach.

stop, she tells herself. but her mouth parts. _stop_ , she tries again. but she shifts to meet wendy halfway. one of her hands reaches up to cup her jaw, her fingers splaying into her cheek.

"i'm not good at this," she says quietly. tries to.

the color in wendy's face changes. it calms and flushes into a warmer pink, her mouth opening and closing. her lips part. irene follows them with her thumb, skimming her bottom lip.

"are we ever going to talk about it?" wendy murmurs. "whatever this is?"

sometimes, the answers are better left untouched. irene's body still responds though. or it's the alcohol, definitely the alcohol, as she shifts, just a little. her mouth touches wendy's. a quick peck. until wendy's teeth snags her lip and she starts to suck on irene's mouth. a sloppy, wet sound snaps between them and irene draws them back into the couch, as wendy leans over her.

it would be redundant to call it a first kiss; to put it simply, irene has always thought about kissing wendy, about how it would feel, about why it would feel that way. alcohol does funny things to her brain though: her hand falls from wendy's face and drags against her throat, over her shirt and the plane between her breasts, only to drag across her belly. wendy shudders into her and then slides her tongue into irene's, rolling it over hers as irene feels herself moan.

"i don't want to talk about it," irene confesses. "not today, seungwan." she means that too, means that even as she turns them and wendy lies splayed, right underneath her.

"when?"

the problem is this: irene doesn't answer, won't answer, and wendy knows, even as she drags her fingers into irene's hair. irene is not an impulsive person, but she still drops herself to press her mouth over seungwan's stomach. she bites lightly at the skin, then tugs at her sweatpants. wendy's fingers tighten in her hair.

" _when_ ," wendy breathes, lifting her hips. "joo-hyun- _ah_."

"i don't know."

that's the honest answer. even as she slides her mouth between wendy's legs. just as they settle over her shoulders. she's going at this blindly. she could complicate it. probably will sober. but this moment, here, now, is forever imprinted in her mind. she can make wendy just as crazy as she makes her. and wendy is hot and wet and slick against her mouth because _she_ made her this way. it makes her ache. there's something to be said about that, but for now, she watches wendy, watches her unravel because of _her_ mouth, and when she slides her fingers inside of her, wendy comes with a loud cry.

it echoes and irene can only stare, dragging her out from between wendy's legs. she nips at her fingers. to taste her. then shifts, helping wendy drag her sweatpants back onto her hips. just in case.

"i -"

wendy laughs. the sound is husky. "i'm never drinking with you again," she teases. or doesn't. wendy isn't pulling away, so irene reads it as a tease. she turns her head too, nuzzling irene's neck. "next time," she says sleepily. "it's my turn, joohyun-ah. and i'm going to make you tell me. i've been watching a lot of videos."

irene chokes. her brain can barely process that. but she'll confess and say that she does like the way that wendy says her name, _her_ name and not the cult of personality. wendy doesn't need to know that. or the fact that she lingers on her irene's mouth, even as she pulls a blanket over the two of them. for sleep, irene thinks. for _sleep_. this is why she doesn't drink much.

her problem? she's too honest, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to write seulgi/joy but then this happened.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
